life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Samantha Myers
Samantha Myers'Her last name is mentioned by Chloe when looking at her in Episode 1. is a student at Blackwell Academy in ''Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Personality Samantha is a very sweet but socially-awkward freshman at Blackwell who constantly worries that she may unintentionally offend whoever she speaks with. Nevertheless, she is open-minded and appears to respect Chloe Price, believing that she is a good person despite her reputation as a delinquent. Furthermore, Samantha does not hesitate to attempt to defend Nathan Prescott from being bullied by Drew North, even though she's not very effective. She begs Chloe to step in, thanking her if Chloe successfully makes Drew back off. Samantha begins to say that Nathan is unfairly picked on just because he is a part of the Prescott family before the approach of the security guard frightens her away. Episode One - "Awake" Samantha sits under a tree near the entrance of Blackwell Academy reading . Though very shy and more than a little awkward, she's friendly to Chloe and is surprised to learn that Chloe actually read that book for a class and enjoyed it, commenting that she didn't believe Chloe did homework. When she unintentionally upsets Chloe by mentioning the negative gossip surrounding her, Samantha is immediately apologetic and claims she doesn't know what she's saying. Privately, Chloe agrees. Later, Samantha witnesses Drew North bullying Nathan Prescott and pleads with him to stop, to no avail. Unwilling to let Drew continue harassing Nathan, she begs Chloe to step in. Successful Backtalk= Successful Backtalk If Chloe manages to successfully make Drew back off, Samantha laughs at him and even works up the courage to drop the F-bomb on him when he snaps at her to shut up, gleefully declaring that Chloe "owned" him. After he storms off, Samantha thanks Chloe for her help and begins to say that Nathan is unfairly picked on just because he's a part of the Prescott family before the approach of the security guard frightens her away. |-|Failed Backtalk= Failed Backtalk If Chloe decides to challenge Drew but fails to stop his bullying, Samantha will be grateful that Chloe at least tried. After Drew walks away, Samantha thanks Chloe for her help and begins to say that Nathan is unfairly picked on just because he's a part of the Prescott family before the approach of the security guard frightens her away. |-|Stay out= Stay out If Chloe chooses to stay out of it, Samantha will be disappointed and upset with Chloe. In any case, Samantha will always try to comfort an upset Nathan despite his ungrateful, rude behavior. Episode Two - "Brave New World" While at the campus backstage, Chloe can come across and join Samantha in eavesdropping on Nathan being scolded by his father, Sean Prescott. After they leave, Samantha expresses frustration towards Sean and asks Chloe for advice on how to help Nathan, noting the similarities she sees between his and Chloe's situations. Give him space.= Give him space. Chloe advises Samantha to wait for Nathan to come to her when he needs her. Samantha thanks Chloe for her advice, then lets her return to searching the campus for Rachel. |-|Give him help.= Give him help. Chloe tells Samantha that, even if he doesn't want it, Nathan needs someone to show that they care for him. Samantha thanks Chloe for her advice, then lets her return to searching the campus for Rachel. |-|Give him up.= Give him up. Chloe tells Samantha that, if she were Nathan, she'd want to be left alone. She advises Samantha to stop trying to help because she'll "just end up hurt". Samantha asks Chloe whether she really believes what she's saying; when Chloe affirms, Samantha replies "That's... really sad." Chloe sighs, then returns to searching the campus for Rachel. At the end of the episode, Samantha Myers cheers for Nathan after his performance, which he appreciates; he smiles and approaches her. Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" Advised to help & won backtalk= Told Samantha to help and won Drew backtalk While at the hospital, Chloe can overhear Samantha and Nathan speaking in Room 780E. Samantha thanks Nathan for bringing her ice cream after being involved in an accident with a biker; when Nathan apologizes for not seeing him sooner, Samantha reassures him that she "just it was sweet he wanted to take her photograph". At the end of the episode, Samantha is shown reading under a tree as Nathan approaches her with a book. He sits down next to her, and she looks over at him and smiles. |-|Advised to help & lost backtalk= Told Samantha to help and lost Drew backtalk While at the hospital, Chloe can overhear Samantha's mother and Sean Prescott arguing in Room 780E. They reveal that Samantha was injured by Nathan after "defending himself against unwanted and inappropriate physical contact", sustaining two broken ribs. At the end of the episode, Nathan is shown sitting under Samantha's tree alone, shaking his head in regret. |-|Advised to give up/space= Advised to give up/space At the end of the episode, Samantha is shown reading under a tree as Nathan approaches her with a book. She shakes her head and walks away, leaving Nathan saddened. Relationships Friends * Nathan Prescott - She seems to like him, and defends him when Drew is picking on him. If Chloe encourages Samantha to help Nathan after the confrontation with his father, he performs significantly better in the play. She can be seen cheering for Nathan alone at the end of the play, and he is seen smiling and approaching her. If Chloe told her to help Nathan and won the backtalk against Drew, Samantha becomes closer with Nathan; she lets him take her picture, forgives him when she gets injured by a biker during their session, and lets him read next to her at the end of Episode 3. * Chloe Price - Samantha thinks Chloe is cool, but has trouble finding a reason to describe it. If Chloe steps up to Nathan and defends him, she will be on better terms with Samantha. At the campus backstage, Samantha tells Chloe that she reminds her of Nathan in their shared artistic ability, dark humor, sensitivity, and troubled home lives. Enemies * Drew North - Samantha and Drew have a negative relationship. Samantha is upset when he bullies Nathan and laughs at him if Chloe won the backtalk challenge. * Nathan Prescott ('''Determinant) - If Chloe told Samantha to help Nathan and lost the backtalk against Drew, or stayed out of the fight with Drew, Nathan will break two of Samantha's ribs in anger, leaving her hospital-ridden. This results in her distancing herself from Nathan in the epilogue. Memorable Quotes Gallery Concept Art Samantha_Myers,_Mr._Keaton,_&_Skip_Matthews_(Prequel)_-_Artbook_Concept_Art.png|Concept artwork of Samantha, Mr. Keaton, and Skip Matthews from the limited edition's artbook. Screenshots Samantha_Myers_-_BtSE1_01.png|Samantha speaking with Chloe ("Awake"). Samantha_Myers_-_BtSE1_02.png|Samantha apologizing to Chloe ("Awake"). Samantha_Myers_-_BtSE1_03.png|Samantha laughing at Drew ("Awake"). Samantha_Myers_-_BtSE2_01.png|Samantha eavesdropping on Nathan and his father ("Brave New World"). Samantha_Myers_-_BtSE2_02.png|Samantha turning to Chloe for advice ("Brave New World"). Samantha_Myers_-_BtSE2_03.png|Samantha applauding Nathan after the play ("Brave New World"). Samantha_Myers_-_BtSE3_01.png|Samantha about to leave Nathan (determinant) ("Hell Is Empty"). Samantha_Myers_-_BtSE3_02.png|Samantha smiling towards Nathan (determinant) ("Hell Is Empty"). Trivia * Samantha strongly resembles her voice actress, Hailey Hayes, and may very well be modeled after her. This idea is supported by the fact that Hailey's sessions were video-recorded.Hailey Hayes's Twitter post * Fans said that they saw Samantha's name in one of the binders in the Dark Room, suggesting she was a victim of Nathan and Mr. Jefferson's crimes during the first game. Her voice actress, Hailey Hayes, posted that it was false. References pt-br: Samantha Myers ru:Саманта Майерс Category:Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Episode 1: Awake Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 2: Brave New World Characters Category:Episode 3: Hell Is Empty Characters Category:Minor Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Before the Storm